Misunderstanding
by BookerSeeFoodBookerEat
Summary: TrentXCourtney XD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

When I stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor, with my towel around my arm and my swimming shorts on, I watched Courtney pacing up and down the hotel hall angryly. She was mumbling somthing under her breath, throwing furniture in different directions, for about 20 minutes before I started to actually **try** to hide the grin from my face. "Man, this girl needs anger management" I thought to myself while avoiding a concussion from a lamp that she had thrown over her shoulder. Of course only an idiot would have said that out loud. When the entire hall was trashed, I decided to try and cheer her up. The girl may have the temper of a honey badger, but she has a smile that could beat the sun out of it's own game. "C'mon Courtney, being outta the game isn't that bad. This place rocks!"

"I don't care how cool this place is. I'm not supposed to BE here! Have you seen my PDA?" She stopped pacing and stood right infront of me glaring. This girls got nerve. "You'd better not be messing with it!"

"Why would I have your PDA, I wasn't even on your team. Well now that I think about it, you've alway been on a team of your own." I said not realizing I had said the last part out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she screached.

"Forget it." I said waving it off.

"You'd better be careful how you treat me. I can sue you know!"

"I said forget it." I said irritated with a sharper tone than before, and I started walking back towards the elevator to go back to my room. The swim can wait till later.

"Don't you walk away from ME! I used to be a-"

"C.I.T yeah, yeah"

"Come back here!" She runs up to me and grabs my shoulder. I turn my head in her direction and glare. She's REALLY getting on my last nerve.

"Back. Off. Courtney."

"No! No one talks to ME like that!"

Unfortunatly my temper kicks in, I turn around and shout at her, making her stumble backwards, "What makes you think YOU'RE so special?" I shout.

"What's your problem? Mr _Musician_?"

"Right now, YOU'RE my problem! Maybe if you learned to do as your told and think about other peoples point of view instead of constantly bitching, whining and thinking about yourself, you wouldn't have law suit flowing out your butt 24/7!" I turn back around and breathed deeply. My fists shaking at my sides, my towel fell to the floor earlier when I had turned around. I need to chillax man. "One two three four five six seven eight nine! One two three four five six seven eight nine!"

"You're so weird!"

"If being weird stops me from rearranging your **face**, then yeah, I'm weird."

"Don't you threaten me-"

"I don't have your stupid PDA, so leave me alone." As I walked into the lift, I heard her shout:

"... Freak!"

and I froze before I pressed the button. I glared at her, looking at her to see if she was being serious, and paused before I spoke. "...I know I can be a little weird sometimes, but that's not cool." She turns her nose up, says 'hmpf' and walks away. God, how do these girls hurt you so badly with out even touching you?

By midnight, I still wasn't asleep. Everyone had gone to bed ages ago. I had since changed into my normal clothes and just been standing on the balcony in my hotel room, staring at the stars since it had began to get really dark. I can't go to sleep angry and my temper hadn't gotten any better since the arguement and that was like, seven or more hours ago. I don't know why I lost my temper so quickly in an arguement with her, cause I know what she can be like. I should have expected it when I tried to talk to her, so I suppose it's my fault. I should've just kept my mouth shut. "Maybe if I waited till nine hours had passed, my mood would be better..." I thought. But then I quickly decided it would probably be best if I went an apologized to her. I roll my eyes, "Girls," I mutter, while I leave my room, and tip-toe into the elevator to go down a floor, I didn't wanna wake up anyone with my footsteps. "They really know how to play your heart strings."

**End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When I got to her door, with a big gold star stuck to the front, with "Courtney" ingraved in it (Wow, this girl has the staff wrapped around her little finger),I knocked on the door nine times.

...

I knocked again louder, nine times.

...

I hope she's not ignoring me. I knock again... well more like bang, the door, with my whole fist, nine times.

I put my ear to her door and hear an annoyed moan and then a thump. I hear a growl but I stay where I am for a while, hearing some rustling and then after while I heard silence. Is she ok-? The door SLAMS opened and I hear "WHAT?!"

"Gah! Courtney! It's me!"

"UGH!" She moans as she cringes at the light from the hall way, from being in her dark room, and rubs the back of her head "Oww!"

"You okay?"

"NO! I fell of the bed!" As she growled as she rubbed her sore head.

"...Well I guess that explains the thump."

"What?" she snapped, then finally opened her eyes she see who she was talking to. When she saw me, she jumped slightly, "Trent?..." before scowling, pointing her nose up and turning around "...hmpf". I felt a ping of guilt kick me in the stomach. And another when I realised what time it was and that I had just woken her up at, like, zero o'clock.

"Oh man. I'm sorry." I said sorrowfully, turning away from her door, "I'll leave you to sleep-"

"What did you wake me up for?" she said looking at me over her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest, back still facing me.

"Um," I rubbed the carpet with my foot, looking down "Did you get your PDA back?"

"Hmpf" She smirked, "Luckily, I have lawyers to make sure all my needs are taken care of."

"That's good. Great... great."

"Anything else?"

"... Yeah. Um. Sorry about earlier. And for waking you up. And for making you bang your head."

"..."

"Are we cool?"

"... I guess." She says as she turns around to face me.

"Cool...So... you wanna go for a swim?"

"It's like," She leans backwards into her room, looks at her alarm clock, then leans back to face me again, "five miniutes in the morning"

"I didn't ask for a perfecly reasonable excuse, I asked if you wanted to go for a swim", I smirked.

"We're not aloud to go into the pool with out life guard supervision." she said pointing her nose up again, "It's agaist the rules. We could get hurt."

"I'm not gonna let anythin' happen' to you. And I won't tell if you won't. Everyone else is is bed. Whadoya say?"

"I say... " she said hugging herself, "...I'll get my suit on!"

"'Sssh!" I whispered, "Kay, I'll get kitted up and meet you downstairs."

"Sssh~" She said to herself giggling, with her finger on her lips, "Okay" She squealed before rushing into her room and closing the door. Talk about personality change, Jesus.

...cute though.

About 10 minutes later, I go downstairs to the ground floor, walk outside to the back where the pool is and look around to see Courtney sitting on a stool infront of the bar. Her towel is on the counter and she's just sitting there looking impatient. Haha, her feet are playing in the water and she's bouncing slightly on her seat. Her caramel hair isn't tied into a pony tail like it usually is when she goes to swim, guess she forgot. When I realise I'm staring, I shake out of my day dream (can you really call it day dream when it's not even one o'clock?) and before I take a step towards her, she freezes, looks left and right and I hide behind the wall. I peak from behind the wall to see her looking up at the building to see if any ones looking at her from they're balcony. Then she climbs on the counter of the bar, goes on her knees, leans down, her butt sticking up in the air while it looks like she's trying to drink from the slushie machine up side down. I see that girls not as innocent as she makes herself seem. I wonder if Duncan's seen this side of her? Instead of wondering why I felt a ping of jelousy when I thought of Duncan and Courtney being together, I ended up getting distracted by knowing that she didn't know I was here, and I could see her. I smirked, tip-toed towards the pool and as quietly as I could stepped into the water. I was making a bit of noise, froze in panic and nearly burst out laughing when I realised she didn't hear me becuase the slushie machine was so loud.

I crept even closer and was, and I can say this honestly, nearly in tears of laughter. Her butt sticking up in the air, it was like it had a label stuck onto it screaming: "TARGET".

I completly lost control of my body. It was moving of it's own accord. I tried SO hard to make myself stop, SO hard, but my body wouldn't do as my brain told it too, and I leaned forward, looped my arm around her leg keeping her in place while I (and if you ever bring it up in a conversation, I'll deny it) used my other hand to spank her. Really hard. Right on the cheek. What the **hell** made me think it was a good idea to do that?

"GAAAH! *cough*!"

She nearly fell forward into the bar and if I hadn't had my arm around her leg, and grabbed her bikini bottom with my other hands, (ignoring the slight butt crack I saw) then she would've.

"Careful!"

"*_Cough, cough, cough!*_ What are- *_cough_* you doing? *_cough_* You- idiot! *_cough_*" She turned her body to sit on he counter, wiping the slushie from her face and blowing it out of her nose. Despite how funny it was, I stopped myself from laughing- too much anyway. She sat infront of me while she was on top of the counter and I didn't even notice that I was standing in between her legs until I think about it now.

"PA~hahahah!!!"

"It's not funny Trent!"

"Haha, shush, you'll wake everyone one up...pah~hahaha! Oh man, I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna pass out from laughing!!"

"You jerk!"

I reached down, scooped some water in my hand and wiped her face off with it. "Ha, I'm sorry." I chuckled as I rubbed her cheek with my wet hand.

"Yeah." she said keeping her voice down, paranoid of anyone being around again. Just when I thought I was forgiven (stupid me) she grabbed me my throat and glared, "But DON'T do that again!" she whispered loudly, "You hear me?!" Wow, normal Courtney came back quick. Damn.

"Yeah! I get it, I get it!" I said with my hands up at my sides showing I wouldn't ever do anything else so stupid (and a really out of character thing) again. "I'm sorry!"

"You'd better be!" She whispered loudly again and cooled off her glare, while letting go off my throat. Crossing her arms and turning her face away. Great, I annoyed her again. Man, how many times do I have to make an idiot of myself? I mentally cursed myself and started to hit myself on the head:

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Four! Five! Six!-" Courtney grabbed my hand, before I could fit in another couple of hits.

"Oh my God! Trent, what the hell?! Stop it!"

"But-"

"Stop it! Doesn't that hurt?"

"That's kinda the point-"

"Stop it!"

"Okay, okay..." I put my hand down and sighed.

I looked down at the water, dissapointed at myself. "I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? You've been acting wierd ever since the second series started."

"Yeah, heh, It's probably a good thing I'm not in the show any more. I need to chill. Maybe I can finally get my head together", I chuckled, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. I looked at her to see her smiling, and we sat there, well, she sat there, and I sat on a stool infront of her for a really long time. We were in a comfortable silence before I remembered why we came out here in the first place. "Hey we goin' for a swim or what?" I smiled widely. I stood up, grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards me before wrapping them around my hips. Grabbing her waist I picked her up and started bringing her to the deeper side of the pool.

Courtney was thankfully laughing her ass off, "Haha, get off! Let me go! Get off Hahaha!" She didn't get to say much more when I started jumping up and down into the water, making both our heads, go in and out of the salt water.

"WHOO!"

"Hah- aha- hah- Trent- Get- Off!- Ha-ha!"

We both laughed, and I let go off her. "Heh, you okay?"

"Haha, Okay? This is the most fun I've had since I got here. Thanks..."

"That's cool... " I hesitated before I carried on, "...You know you should really laugh more often". She looked at me suprised.

"Hm? How come?"

"No reason... You just... I don't see you smile very often thats all." She paused, just looked at me with a blank expression and didn't say anything. God, I didn't screw up again did I? Just as I was about to lift my hand up to knock myself out, Courtney smiled, (is this some parallel universe? Since when does Courtey smile this much? Duncan's a lucky man...) and threw me out of my trance when she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, not tightly, if any one had been watching it probably looked like she was just holding on to me so she could float or something. But none the less she put her arms around me, chuckled lightly and said: "Well I'm smiling now aren't I?"

"Yeah"

Before I could even swoon because she was touching me, she let go, leaned back, looked at me with a wide eyed smile and disappeared under the water.

"...Courtney?"

...

...

"Courtne- aaggh!!" I got pulled under the water for a slip second. I rose to the surface again,and by the time I got the water out of my eyes to see where she was, she was giggling her ass off on the other side of the pool.

"What are you giggling about?" I questioned, before I totally lost my pride when she started swinging blue fabric in her hand.

"C'men get your trunks back Trent~"

"...I want angry Courtney back"

**End of chapter two**

* * *

A/N: Trents shorts are blue right?

Again this is based on a dream I had so... Sorry If they're out of character (Trent in particular) But once again this is my first time writing this couple and I'm finding it really hard (Dun dun Da). I have a tendency to concentrate on Courtney cause she's my fav... so it's kinda retared that I've writen the whole thing in Trents point of view huh? *Sigh* But go with the flow ok? Cause they'll get more in character in the next chapter. I think the next chapter might even be the last one. Not sure. Depends how long it is...

AND another note. If you read my others stories, you'll find I rarely have alot of disciption. Thats because I love to make reader make most of the story themselves. Like the background and what it look like. I do this because I find reading as an oppotunity to expand people's imagination. And I don't feel you (the reader) could do that If I described every little thing. So when I DO write discription, it's mostly to the point. I put just enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I swam up to Courtney to get my shorts back and she climbed the ladder to get out of the pool. I was freaking out."Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." She smirked. She walked to the furthest area away from the pool. "You want your shorts?" She opened them out and held them with both her hands by the elastic waist. "Come and get them". Her smirk got even bigger.

"...You're evil" I said, but despite myself, I was smirking too. So I swam to the end of the pool, but didn't climb to out. "Are you really gonna make me do this?"

"Don't worry, I'm not that mean."

"Thank Goodness" I sighed in relieve as she started walking back towards the pool with my shorts, threw them on my face and she smirked. She sat on the stones infront of the pool with her shins in the water, while I put my shorts back on. "Um..." I said awkwardly. This caught her attention and she looed at me. "You didn't see anything did you?"

She laughed. "No, don't worry." I sighed in releif.

"Thank goodness." I said.

She smiled, and looked up at the sky. I looked up as well, as saw the sky was slightly, but only slightly, lighter than it was before. How long had we been sitting there at the bar? The stars were still there though, not faded at much, and I looked at Courtney. Man... I always knew she was pretty but I never paid any attention to it before. Why did I never notice? She was soaking wet, and with the moonlight shining on her, she looked like she was glowing. I must of been staring for a long time because she looked down, shuffled and looked uncomfortable with the attention, "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that your beautiful that's all." She looked suprised and then scoffed. "Stop joking around Trent. It's not funny."

"What?" I nearly shouted before she covered my mouth, remembering the others sleeping, I quieted down but was still annoyed. "What?" I repeated, muffled by her palm.

"Playing with someones emotion like like that isn't funny. It can really hurt someones feel-"

"What are you taking about?" I said moving her hand out the way, "Whose joking?"

"You are!" she said in a loud whisper, looking angry.

"I'm not joking!" I whispered back, just as angry.

"Yeah right!"

"Can't you take a compliment?"

"NO!"

I laugh and grab her waist and slide/pull her into the cold water again. She hadn't been out of it for long but still long enough to be shocked by how freezing the water was again and she screamed. I pulled her body with mine when I went to the center of the pool, picked her up bridal style and duncked both our bodies into the water, jumping in and out, in and out. She grabbed on to me so tightly I thought I would pass out (and not because of the severe lack of oxygen) so, I stood up, keeping my arm around her waist and dropped her legs into the water. She wrapped her legs around my hips again, I don't know if it was intentional or not, but she kept the grip around my waist with her thighs and she used her hands to wipe her hair out of he face. I didn't need to hold her up, the girls got legs strong enough to knock out a horse, so I helped and used my hands to help move her brown hair from her face aswel. I placed my hands on her butt, (not to be a pervert!), just to push her up and make sure she didn't slip when she leant her head back to flip the rest of her locks off that had stuck to her face. She then looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers, and she put her arms around my neck, and my hands were still on here butt (which wasn't flirting at all, I promise). We both had little smiles on our faces. She leant her head on my shoulder and craddled her head in between my shoulder and the curve in my neck. I used her head as a pillow and I leaned my head against hers. We stayed this way for a while, "She's so sweet" I thought, before she took a deep breath, nuzzled my neck and let go off me, legs and all. I thought at first I though I had done something wrong but when she looked at me she was calm, and smiled in the kind of way that if I hadn't been spending the last Only-God-Knows-much-time with her, I would of thought she was high. She moved further away, out of my reach, and kind of turned her body. She looked like she was thinking about something, which wasn't a problem... but then...

"Trent?"

"Yeah?" I replied straight away.

"You know when you went into TDA?"

"Yeah?"

"...Did you miss me?"

I shifted uncomfortably,"...honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda had other things on my mind."

"Oh...? "

I nodded. I was worried I might upset her when I gave her an honest answer but she looked cool with it. Then her eyes looked confused for like, a second, before she looked like she remembered something.

"Oh."

Then she looked like she remembered something else, and her shoulders slumped.

"...Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"...Trent?"

"Yeah?"

"...Do..." she looked down into the water looking hard her reflextion and didn't look back up when asked hesitantly:

"Do... you think he really likes her?"

I didn't need more than a few seconds to relise what she was talking about but none the less, I replied honestly, "I... don't know". Her head and shoulders sank, like all the energy just drained out of her and her head bowed even lower, so that her wet hair fell over her face. She stayed that way for a while. I stayed where I was, letting her think about... whatever she was thinking, then I decided to call her quietly, "Courtney?" to make sure she was ok, but when she didn't answer I got worried. I swam infont of her, to push her hair outta her face, to see her face scrunched and eyes that looked she was gonna burst into tears any minite. Despite myself, I feel a tinge of anger, even though I don't know if I'm angry at Duncan or myself. How could any guy stand to be the one who made such beautiful brown eyes water up like that?

"Courtney, I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"No, it's ok. I'm just angry"

"Angry? Why?"

Her eyes, twitched, and shit puched the water with both her fists. "I'm so stupid! Ooooh! That Duncan is so frustrating sometimes! Ugh! How could I fall for someone who-"

"Don't say another word. You don't..." I shifted uncomfortably again, "**We** don't... know for sure if anything really is going on between them. Besides, Gwen said they're just friends." She doesn't lift her head but I see her glare at my reflection in the water infront of her.

"You clearly didn't believe her though" I pause.

"I...I..."

"So why should I?"

I looked away from her. Trying to think of a good answer but... I can't think with her looking at me like _that_. She may not be looking at **me**, and just my reflexion, but it feels like she's staring into my soul and when I finally look back at her, I see her looking back at me. **Me** not the water. Her eyes not angry, but wide from when I hadn't answered. She looks scared. I'd never seen this side of her before. She looks so vulnerable. Her eyes begging for me to answer her. Something. _Anything_. **Anything **to put her mind to rest. Say something Trent!

"...Courtney..." I sigh eventually, breath deeply, then say (no matter how much I **didn't** want to say it), "...Duncan's crazy about you. And everyone who's anyone can see that. He doesn't look at Gwen the way he looks at you."

"...Really?"

I feel myself cringe when I say: "Yeah."

She sniffs, takes a sigh of relief, and rubs her nose with her wrist.

"And I'll always have Gwen's back, no matter what."

She nods. "Thanks Trent."

I put on a smile, what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right? "No problem". I lift my hand outta the water and lift her chin with my finger and thumb. "Now gimme a smile."

She smiles, closes her eyes, and I hear a tiny breathy laugh. It's so quiet I can barely hear it, but it's like music to my ears.

"A laugh? Even better."

She laughs again a little louder and I lift my other hand above the water, placed both my hands either side of her face and used my thumbs to wipe off the tears off her cheeks. She gives a small smile again, but she didn't look like she had enough energy to keep it there and it soon faded. Her head tilts to the side even though I'm holding it, her tear filled eyes keep on closing. She looks like she's gonna pass out. "Hey, it's 'd better get some sleep."

"mm hmm." Courtney mumbles. I chuckle hard, stroke her cheeks again with my thumbs, then I hesitantly let go and we make our way to the ladder, with my shoulder under her arm, holding her up, just in case she falls asleep in the water. I wrapped my own towel around her as we entered the hotel and I wrapped my arm around her. She gave me a questioning look and I said "I don't want you to catch a cold". It was kind of like a half hug, holding her close to my chest, showing my affection and undying protectivness... I feel my fist at my side shake. I swear to **God**, if Duncan **ever** does **anything** to hurt her-

"Trent?"

I snap of my mental rant. "Huh? What is it?"

"Thank you for walking me to my room"

Say what? We're here already? Oh... that went quick. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I'm cool heh!" giving her a thumbs up wih my free hand that was a fist before. I gazed into her eyes again before I moved her infront of me and I scratched the back of her head with my finger tips. She moaned with a smile on her face, leaning into my hands. "Your head feel better now?"

"hm~...mm hmm~" she hummed, closing her eyes. I chuckled. She's so...

"...Courtney?"

"Hm?~" She said while I still scracthed her head. Then I stopped so she would hear what I was gonna say. She opened her left eye to look at me in irritation.

"...Don't let Duncan wear you down too much"

"hm?..." She looked at me for a short while, with both eyes open, head still leaned into my hands even though they had stopped moving.

"I'm just saying... your're a strong girl"

She looked at me a while longer before saying, "... okay. Thanks Trent." she smiled.

"'Kay Court..." I scratch her head a few more times before letting go completly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

She opened the door to he room before stepping inside, handing me my towel, and gave a small wave before closing the door. I miss her already. I start to walk towards, then inside, the elevator to go to the floor above. The door was closing before I saw a mized-race hands push the doors open again from the other side and Courtney scream "Trent!".

I looked forward at her suprised, "Yeah? What is it? There're something wrong?"

She looked awkwardly at the floor, looking uncertain, before shaking her head, stamping on the floor with her foot, with a stern expression on her face.

"...When I get back in the games, I'm gonna be in it to win it! Everybody better step aside! Because Courtney's back!"

I paused then laughed, "Haha, yeah... that's my girl." I said, before reaching over and pushing her hair behind her ear. I stroked her cheek with the back of my finger. She looked like she swooned slightly but that may have just been me. I said "Good night" again, before she looked like she snapped out of it and smiled, pressing the button in the elevator, and jumping out before the doors shut. She waved goodnight to me from out side the elevator while the doors were shutting. I gave a small laugh and waved back. "See ya tomorrow".

Next day around noon, (I had slept in) I went to the pool and everyone was there as usual. Well, every one except the person I had actually been looking for. Geoff came from behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder tightly, "Mornin' dude bro! You missed the burgers!" I laughed.

"It's cool," I looked around again, "Have you seen Courtney?"

"Ice Queen? Yeah, Chris came round earlier and said something about a contract and a law suit. I haven't seen her since, I think she's back on the set."

"She's back on the show?"

"Yeah, lucky Harold huh?" He laughed, "She was a mood killer anyway".

I didn't say any thing. I probably should have, but something else was on my mind. "You mean... she left with out even saying goodbye?"

"No worries man. The shows nearly over anyway, you'll see her at the after party or what ever it's called."

"...Yeah... I mean I guess, it's cool... I mean that's what she wanted right?"

Then Brigdett came up infront of us, "C'mon Geoff the jacuzzi's free!"

"Catch you later bro!" he shouted as Bridgett dragged him off.

"Yeah..." I sighed, and walked back into the hotel.

**End**

AN: I've always thought Courtney was mixed race, like me! I think thats what made me pay attention to her :) This was SO hard to write, I swear to God, man, you lot had better review.

I really I hope I did Trent and Courtney fans justice and I REALLY hope you liked. Review!


End file.
